television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Wikia Town: How it would be...
Okay, I'm not even doing anything on this wiki anymore, so I might as well release the full plot I was intending to use for Wikia Town. Season 1 endings *Eventually, Sky (HealingHeart080) ends up in a huge argument with some of the most notable User Squad members. This makes Sky feel bad later and she decides not to return. *At the end, all fourth year User Squad members (with a few exceptions) tell which school they're going to continue. Star is still unsure. Drake, Poseidon, Aidan and Draco continue. The rest leave. *Taylor "Draco" (who, by the way, will get a new nickname, "Tay", by the end of season 2, so I'm just going to call her that) and Monique will stay at MovieStarPlanet High. Season 2 *Star and her most "notable" friends (including Tay, Samantha, Leo, Aidan, Drake, Thibo and Timothy) will meet up multiple times during the summer vacation. Yes, Timothy will finally become a major character. *The User Squad leaders and Shadow also appear a lot. *Thibo and Timothy will visit the Lost Islands as well but not as frequently as Star and Leo. *Miles will start to live with his father instead of his mother. Because of this, he will quit Skylanders Fan High. *Eventually, another special area gets noticed and Miyuki and her husband "Snowy" (this character is based on SnowGem too) claim it and name it "Meependale". This location will be frequently visited by Ali, Absol, Tay, Samantha, Star, Teej, Monique, Avery (a new girl who will start attending MovieStarPlanet High in season 3) and Pixie, or as her friends call her, "Itten" (Absol's younger sister who teaches at a My Little Pony themed high school). *Snowy works for a computer company called Tadashi Computers (named after Tadashi Tamada from Big Hero 6). *Samantha's friend Kelsie visits Wikia Town and is planning to move therw and attend MovieStarPlanet High but eventually she doesn't. *Star goes to YouTube City to visit Lily, Stacy and Travis. *Afterwards, Travis and Stacy break up but get back together some time later. This happens a few times. *At the end, Star chooses to continue MovieStarPlanet High. Season 3 *Skylanders Fan High expands and is no longer only for Skylanders, but Skylanders is still their main focus. They have smaller "classes" or after-school activities or whatever for making up things such as TV series, video games, super heroes or LEGO sets. This is an attempt to make the school remain big because its number of students has decreased a lot because most of the previous 4th year students decided to continue the other school and even some of the remaining students lost their interest in Skylanders. *Some Five Nights at Freddy's fans start vandalizing My Little Pony High, forcing the students and teachers to abandon the building. They have to move to another school building and choose to go to MovieStarPlanet High. The two schools get combined. *The User Squad no longer exists but some of its main members still stay as close friends. *Some new characters are introduced (those are listed on the Wikia Town/Characters page). *Travis and Stacy break up for good (this might also happen at the start of season 4). *Undertale High is founded and quickly becomes one of the most popular high schools in Wikia Town. It looks like the (SPOILER ALERT!) ''school seen at the Undertale Pacifist credits. *Teej, being the top student, gets even more special rights than Tay. Later seasons *Star will eventually lose contact to most of the major characters and the characters she mostly stays in contact with are the people at MovieStarPlanet High and Meependale as well as Aidan to an extend. *Draco, Shadow and Drake become closer friends. *While Poseidon, Brandon and BC have lost their interest in Skylanders, they are still some of the most notable students at Skylanders Fan High. *Star will eventually abandon the Lost Islands completely, leaving Leo in charge of them (yes, Star actually claimed the Lost Islands and was in charge of them). *Aidan leaves Skylanders Fan High and starts attending a Greek mythology themed high school. *Ali becomes the principal of MovieStarPlanet High after Miyuki quits. *A character based on GreenQueen1287 is introduced and possibly becomes a major character at the beginning of the 2016-2017 school year. She also starts to visit Meependale. *A character based on Trailblazer101 starts at Skylanders Fan High at the beginning of the 2016-2017 school year and is sorted into the Fire team. Other plans that could have been *A school dance for 5th year students could have been a major part of season 4 (based on this Finnish event called Wanhojen tanssit). It's basically like their version of a prom. *As I mentioned in a previous forum, I had a plan for a 30 years later thing where Brandon, Poseidon and BC were all teachers at Skylanders Fan High. This will 'not''' happen. *A QuizUp related thing where Star joins a New Year's competition and tries to win it and has a strong opponent based on Slinky on QuizUp. It's a tight competition but eventually Star wins after almost giving up on the last day. They won't hold any grudges against each other or anything afterwards. Category:Blog posts